Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Impact
''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Impact ''is a fighting video game based on Dragon Ball Z, developed by Better Fight Fast Productions and published by Activision, who would acquire partial ownership of the brand the following year. Overview Development Following the successful release of Shindokai II, Better Fight Fast announced that they were now busy working on the "next big thing" for Dragon Ball Z fighting games. The title was eventually announced in Shonen Jump magazine, which revealed the official title and announced that the game would feature a character roster comprised of character "players will actually WANT to fight with", 56 characters in total, most with a variety of transformations. It was scheduled for release that Christmas. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Impact features gameplay unique to most fighting games. The player has a numbered health system, from 999 to 0. There are two meters, Spirit, which can be used for Ultimate Attacks and charges automatically, and Ki, which can be charged and is useable for Dash Attacks and standard Ki blasts. When a player lands a series of consecutive hits on his/her opponent, a minigame takes place. The screen turns gray and two bars appear, each on their own side. The player and the attacker must hit the correct button when a series of vertical bars hit a glowing vertical bar near the end of the main bar. The fighter who hits the most bars in the 3-second time limit wins, leading to either an Attack Win or a Defense Win. If Defense Win, the attacked does a flip move, which kicks the opponent to the ground. If Attack Wins, the attacker kicks the opponent into the air, were they engage in an air struggle, were they must press a button repeatedly. Doing so fills up a small gauge divided into two sections (one 1P and the other 2P or COM). If a fighter fills up their section completely or mostly, they win, and knock their opponent to the ground. If both fighters tie, they take an equal amount of damage. It should be noted that an Attack Win causes more damage than a Defense Win. There are also a number of other short minigames tying toghether the experience. The same minigame after several hits is used with Super and Ultimate Attacks. Playable Characters Zeon Adams, producer of Tenkaichi Impact, stated that the character roster would include characters players wanted to actually fight as, instead of a bunch of weak or little known characters. The original number is 56, but DLC has been confirmed that will increase the roster. Playable from Start *Kid Goku *Goku (Base, SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Gohan (Base, SSJ, SSJ2) *Ultimate Gohan *Great Saiyaman *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinan *Vegeta (Base, SSJ, Super Vegeta, SSJ2, SSJ4) *Majin Vegeta *Kid Trunks (Base, SSJ) *Goten (Base, SSJ) *Future Trunks w/Sword (Base, SSJ) *Gotenks (Base, SSJ, SSJ3) *Super Gogeta *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Hercule *Videl *Raditz *Nappa *Saibaman *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Transformation) *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (Base, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Dr. Gero (Android 20) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Dabura *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Bardock *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Broly (Base, Legendary Super Saiyan) Unlockable Characters (gained by beating Storymode on Champion difficulty) *Chiatzou *Scouter Vegeta (Base, Great Ape *boss battle only*) *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Future Trunks (Fighting)* (Base, SSJ, Super Trunks) *Evil Buu *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Janemba *Baby Vegeta (1st Form, Final Form) *Super 17 *Master Roshi *Mercenary Tao Game Modes Story Mode The story mode of the game is called Z Battle Challange, were players can select their favorite fights from Dragon Ball Z and play them over again. There are also several "secret" missions, were players can follow the story of the movies. Z Battle Challange makes use of an overworld map, were players can follow a path (after selecting the appropriate saga). There, they can choose Cutscene Nodes, and Battle Locations. Battle Mode Here, players can fight another player, another team of players, or 6 other fighters. The modes are almost the same as Shindokai II, with 2 new modes added: *Quicktime Battle- Players fight in a quicktime sequence 24/7 *Air Battle- Players fight in a air battle 24/7. Dr. Gero's Lab Similar to the Capsule Corp mode in Shindokai II, players can create a original character (Saiyan, Namekian, or Android), and customize them to their liking. They can then leave the lab and fly around the DBZ universe, learning new moves from Goku and his friends (each in different locations, based on DBZ. For example: Goku is at his house, Krillin is at Kame House, Vegeta is at Capsule Corp, and more), and battle DBZ villians. World Tournament Mode In this mode, players can choose a character and fight 12 more in a World Martial Arts Tournament. Custom characters can be used to compete, and their are also several other types of tournaments on different maps, based on different tournaments in Dragon Ball Z. Co-Op Players can compete in several Co-Op modes. *Course 1- Play as Goku and Vegeta in their base forms, fighting Saiyan Saga enemies! *Course 2- Play as Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyans, fighting Frieza, Android, and Cell Saga enemies! *Course 3- Play as Goku and Vegeta in their final forms, fighting Buu Saga enemies. *Course 4- Play as Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4s, fighting GT enemies. *Course 5- Play as Goku and another, choosable fighter, fighting randomly chosen enemies. *Course 6- Choose any two characters you want, fighting randomly chosen enemies. Battle Stages *Wasteland *Kami's Lookout *Glacier *Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Kame House *Rocky Area *Break Wasteland *City *Ruined City *Islands *Road *Cell Games Arena *Underworld *Supreme Kai's World *Cave *World Tournament *Galactic Tournament *Dark Planet *Big Gete Star *Hyperbolic Time Chamber Reception The game recieved mostly positive reviews. Some critized the gameplay, claiming it was a tad too simple, but others praised it for "doing Ultimate Tenkaichi right". Others critized the character roster, though most were rather pleased with the offering and the DLC that expanded it. It currently has a 8.9 on IGN and Gamespot. Gallery Coming Soon! Trivia *It is the third game by Better Fight Fast Productions. *Despite having the Big Gete Star as a map, Meta-Cooler is not available as a playable character (though the last DLC pack added this character.) Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Page added by Zeon1